


Four Things

by Allta



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: But so is Scorch, Gen, I also apologize for the short word count!, I seriously can't get enough of them lmao, My OC is kind of a little shit, Not enough Republic Commando in the world, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allta/pseuds/Allta
Summary: A small series of four short stories involving Delta and a couple of my own characters.





	1. Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at writing these guys, so bear with me!

"You just had to try and outrun it, didn’t you?” A Concord Dawn accented voice asked the small figure across from him. 

"I don’t like snow." Taye Xuhl replied, her voice resonating like a Canary. "Besides, it didn’t look that close." 

"Storms will always travel faster than you.” Boss simply replied before falling quiet. Taye removed her black skullcap, revealing her opal dyed feathery down that served as the Omwati’s hair.

"Does it bother you?" She asked, stoking the fire.

"Not so much. But you’re dressed too lightly for this." Boss stated matter-of-factly, pointing at her outfit. She had originally worn a loose black pilot outfit with a long sleeved shirt made of fleece underneath and a pair of black working boots. The only things she had brought in her pack was the skullcap and shawl. Taye laughed, the sound light and flutey. 

 "Yeah, it’s obvious that I’m not dressed for this. I guess this is karma for thinking it wasn’t going to be nasty out here." As they fell silent, Boss examined the Omwati before him and noticed her shaking slightly, remembering that both genders of Omwati lack of sturdiness was very apparent. But what they lacked in strength, they made up in intelligence. People don’t generally see Omwati far from their planet unless for trading, but Taye seemed out of her element here–quite literally. Her home planet, Boss recalled, was mainly grasslands and savannas and it was pretty much a temperate climate. Occasionally, Taye would mutter some curse before she would shift closer to the flame before adding to it and pull the shawl tighter.

 "Let me see your gauntlet." She finally said.

 " _Pardon_?" The Delta Lead’s voice had a slight edge to it.

 "Your gauntlet. I need the blade." 

 "Alright.” Boss replied, sliding the think Katarn piece off his hand.  "Don’t cut yourself."

Taye removed her jacket and accepted the piece, unsheathing the blade, and proceeded to cut thumb sized holes near the edge of the sleeve and returned the small weapon. The Omwati then stretched out the sleeves as much as she could before poking her thumbs through the holes and pulled her jacket back over. "That’s slightly better. Thank you for sharing." Taye spoke, her tone slightly teasing and Boss raised a hidden eyebrow. Looking out the mouth of the cave and mentioned that they’ll probably be there for a couple of hours at most, suggesting the duo get some rest. "That’s an idea if I ever heard one. The cold seems to tire me out."

The orange painted Commando then leaned against the wall and removed his helmet. Hearing a quiet gasp, he looked back over to see widened indigo colored eyes and his brow knitted. “What is it?"

" _You_." Taye replied with a whisper, "I didn’t expect you to be so  _young_. Also, your hair is really curly." She smiled at the last comment. Boss ran his hand through his cropped hair, feeling the small curls. Sure enough, like every other clone, he inherited it as well as the Concord Dawn accent. Though, he’s sometimes envious of those who don’t have the texture since curly hair grows out a mess.

"I sometimes forget that civilians don’t always get to see beneath the helmet and, when they do, it’s generally a shocking realization for them."

"You’re kinda talkative now."

"What happened to getting some sleep?" He asked and the Omwati huffed.

"Oh, fine." Taye then pulled the shawl’s hood over her head and curled up on the ground, arms forming a pillow underneath her head. After a few moments, her breathing slowed to a rhythm and fell into a light sleep, Boss following suite only moments after.

* * *

Taye could feel someone shaking her shoulder and almost snapped at them to knock it off only to remember who it was. Certainly not someone of her crew. Taking a few seconds, her brain slowly registered that she and Boss were still in the cave.  _Oh, right. We were stuck in a blizzard_. 

"Did it stop?" she asked, voice slurred and Boss nodded.

"Yes. Now, I know now how you hate snow, so let’s get going before another one starts up." he replied.

"Don’t have to tell me twice." Taye shot up and began to straighten herself out, flinging her pack over her shoulder. "Adventure Ho!"


	2. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taye reflects on Scorch's change in behavior.

If there was one way for Taye to describe Scorch, she would always point out his spirit. How his upbeat attitude never faltered, cracking jokes to soothe any uneasiness among his fellow commandos. The first time she had encountered the squad, Scorch was the first one to ease her nerves.   
  
There was another, who shared the same disposition. He was RC-8015, also known as Fi. But she knew that their respective training sergeants methods differed greatly, as did the squad’s personality. While Skirata’s were more paternal, Vau was distant and rather vicious with his training. Despite this, the wisecracks and habitual joker attitude remained.   
  
Taye was grateful.  
  
It wasn’t until recently, that she realized how much stress Scorch was burying inside until one of the bases they were stationed at was reduced to rubble. Their downtime was changed to looking for bodies and hunting down the people responsible. The Omwati had caught wind of his reaction, Tur-Mukan using the Force to calm his mind. She recalled seeing how he looked upon Delta’s return. Tired and probably questioning everything right then and there.   
  
If there was one thing that bothered her, it was how easily Scorch was able to return to his wisecracking self. There would be sometimes where she could catch brown eyes dark and unfocused before they would lighten up again.   
  
“How’d you get that scar?” Taye had asked once, pointing to one running horizontal along his cheek.   
  
“Got it during a training exercise.” Came his reply. Taye knew that other curious questioners got different replies, a favourite of his was telling them that a loose shower head fell off. The doubtful ones would always question it and the others would just shrug. Taye had gone to his brothers for answers, but was met with an uncomfortable silence.  
  
While Scorch’s words to her may have held some truth, there definitely something worse behind it.   
  
While the war continued to rage on, Taye would notice changes in all of them. Especially Scorch. He had started to become easily irritable and even cross on some occasions, but he would shove it back down again. For the sake of his brothers.  
  
Then their mission on Kashyyk began.  
  
During the assault on the Separatist flagship, they had lost contact with Sev. Scorch had been more than ready to go after him, but was not allowed to do so, seeing as Master Yoda called them back to duty on the forest covered planet. During that time, Order 66 was issued and they were unable to return to Coruscant.  
  
The moment they did, Taye was greeted with broken bodies with souls to match. Sev was soon replaced with a rookie, leaving her friend even more angry. Angry that they would just easily replace Sev. Soon, a completely new Scorch had taken over.  
  
Several times he came to her, seeking counsel and Taye wouldn’t know what to say but just urge him to keep going. There would be occasions, when it’s just their small group, that his old self would resurface, and Taye would mentally rejoice. Even if it was for a few moments.  
  
His old self is still in there, buried deep down, showing only when he lets it.


End file.
